The Gray Line
by W Blankenship
Summary: When does a vigilante cross the line? When is crime justifiable? How about Murder? It largely depends on who you ask.


Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or any other Marvel icons herein.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone this is another Spider fic that I'm going to be working on. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and don't let me forget. I would like to thank Gab4eva24 and Ultimate Hybrid for beta reading. they made this fic possible for you to enjoy (cause God knows i can't write)! **

Prologue: Morning Breakfast

The morning commute, everyone hates it. The reasons are obvious enough. And now the rising sun brings us to the eastern horizon of New York City. Cars are lined up and down the streets crawling slowly to their destinations. Tensions are rising in every car as people begin to indulge their road rage. It was just another morning, and as Peter rose to see the traffic building all over the city, he thought of another way to make it to the Daily Bugle. Nothing better spent than a morning swinging high above the streets of New York City. Unbeknownst to Spiderman, someone else was swinging above the city streets, looking for their breakfast.

"I love being able to save myself some gas money," Spiderman stated as he flew through the air.

"And we would love to break every bone in your body!" Venom roared as he closed in behind Spiderman.

"What… seriously, where the hell do you come from? I mean are you always stalking me?"

"Is that a real question Parker?" Venom retaliated sarcastically as he continued to close the gap between his fleeing prey.

"Good point, but really, could I start my day without trying to be eaten?" He quickly dove low, shooting a web line to the streets below, quickly propelling himself to the ground. Venom followed, ready to take the spider down just as he landed. Right before Spiderman was about to hit the streets, he zipped a web line at a traffic signal. His momentum arched him up and around the traffic post in a looping motion. Venom didn't have time to react. Spiderman came full circle around the traffic lights slamming into Venom's back and violently smashing him into the ground.

"How many times are you going to fall for that one?" Spiderman questioned as he expertly bounced off Venom's back.

"Ugh," Venom grumbled, recovering from the impact, "As many times as it takes to kill you." Venom stretched out his hands in front of him, blindly searching for steady ground. He slowly pulled himself together and craned his neck behind him to see a bystander carefully watching the battle. Venom smirked coldly, shooting a dozen tentacles at her. The young woman screamed in fright while the slimy tentacles tightly wrapped around her almost crushing her to death. Venom then caught Spiderman's eye, and glanced at the sky above him.

"Time to be a hero, Spiderman," Venom challenged as he whipped his tentacles towards the sky, which slingshot the bystander hundreds of feet into the air. Spiderman didn't have time to think. He shot a web up at the New York skyline, racing to the now airborne woman. With ease he caught the damsel in distress, and brought her safely to the ground.

"First one's free," Spiderman joked playfully, "Oh and don't—." A sharp pain surged from his lower back as the impact from Venom nearly bent his spine in half. He had no idea what hit him, but before he could get back on his feet Venom grabbed him.

"You make this too easy Parker." His long sharp talons ensnared Spiderman's head.

"This is going to hurt," Venom assured, as he repeatedly slammed Spiderman's face into the cold pavement. The repetitious action was close to tunneling through granite using a toy hammer. Peter could hardly feel the ground, and with each earth-quaking impact, his facial bone structure cracked and fractured. Luckily for him he went numb by the third one. The sun was climbing higher in the sky. Peter had been turned on his back and the sunlight made him squint.

"Low blow Brock," Spiderman rasped as he spit a tooth over to his side. He was pinned to the ground.

"For every life you save we will take one." By now police were just beginning to arrive at the scene. "You'll do for now."

Immediately, four piercing tendrils shot from his back, racing towards their target. Each one penetrated through the officer's limbs. He screamed in pain as they traveled through his arms and legs, and slowly dragged him back to Venom's salivating mouth. The officer writhed in pain, trying to hold onto to anything before he found himself in between Venom's razor sharp teeth, but nothing was stopping his approach.

The officer was whimpering in pain as tears began to trickle down his face, and eventually dripped onto Peter's own. The tears brought him back to full awareness, but Venom wouldn't let him move. The officer was sandwiched between Venom and himself. Spiderman tried to break Venom's grip, but doing so would only cripple the already injured officer.

"Breakfast."

"Don't do this Brock, you don't have to," Spiderman pleaded. Venom's only response was a pulverizing smash to the face. Peter's face went numb again.

Venom's tongue tightly slithered around and around the officer's head, nearly strangling him. The officer began choking, and trying his best to scream. Those efforts were muffled as Venom slowly closed his massive jaws around his head. He wanted to make sure Spiderman was looking at him.

Peter couldn't look away. He began writhing back and forth, trying desperately to break free. He couldn't do a damn thing; he had to sit there and watch this horror unfold.

Venom snapped his mouth closed. The muffled screams suddenly stopped. Blood began pouring out of the officer's neck right onto Spiderman's face. It gave him a sense of drowning. It was similar to a commonly used interrogation technique, which involves pouring water from a hose directly into a person's mouth. Each time you attempt to open your mouth and breathe, it is met with water. It is highly effective, and even more disturbing in Spiderman's case.

Venom laughed satisfied with his results and began working on the officer's head with his jaws. It was much like watching someone try to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop. Rolling the candy from side to side in their mouth, and then finally crunching down and cracking the hard candy shell. Venoms teeth searched for a weak spot, and upon finding it cracked the skull open. He continued to separate the brain from its skull with his tongue. Normally, Peter, or anyone at that rate, would have puked their insides out at this point, but Spiderman couldn't find the strength to even do that.

"I have something for you, Spiderman," Venom stated joyfully. He reared back and violently spit the remainder of the policeman's head on Spiderman's face. Peter was saturated with anoverwhelming sense of disgust. His face was covered in blood, salvia, skull fragments, and cerebral fluid. And without any words, Venom left Spiderman there in the streets.


End file.
